


The howl that leads me to you

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Multi, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Everyone gains a sprite at some point that's said to lead them to their soulmate.It's normal day in Heppenheim and Sebastian isn't expecting his to lead him to his soulmate.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The howl that leads me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> A surprise gift for a friend

There's a strange world out there. An odd, whimsical world. It didn't look anything different from what you'd imagine. Green grass, brick houses and deep, deep crystal waters. But it certainly wasn't normal.

\-----

Sebastian was walking along the streets, the cool winter sun shining over the magical town of Heppenheim, casting the old-looking houses in a golden glow.

The German had a paper bag full of shopping, from necessary to the odd bits and pieces that were for personal pleasure. 

He decides to head onto the old Roman mountain roads of Bergstraße, smiling to himself. There tended to be little places selling wine along the path fresh from the region, the sort you couldn't find anywhere but home.

It's as he walks along that he's alerted to a presence behind him. Something that was clearly trying to get his attention.

"Eva, I know you're there." He says with a little laugh and a huff returns him.

Sebastian grins and crouches down, holding out his hand. In turn, a wolf that was no bigger than a teacup comes running over, making a little high-pitched howl as she curls into his hand.

Eva was what this world called Sprites. 

Sprites were small creatures that could fit into cup so they wished. They were like spirit animals in a way, a physical representation of your soul and were made of a piece of it. There was no real pattern to when someone got their Sprite. It was random. Sebastian got his 5 years ago, having woken up on his 28th birthday with a sleeping wolf on his pillow.

And sprites were supposed to lead you to your soul mate. Supposedly.

The German had made his way to his favourite little wine shop and gently pushes open the door, the scent of perfectly made wine filling the shop.

"Well, would you look who it is, our favourite customer." Comes an amused sounding Australian accent from the counter.

Sebastian makes his way over with a smile, watching a small koala come crawling over and a fish who seemed rather excitable from its bowl, doing little excitable flips, the two animals entirely in sync with one another, much alike who they belonged to.

Valtteri Bottas was the owner of the little wine place tucked on the corner of the road, the Finn had moved over a few years ago due to his love of 'el Vino' as they called it. The Finn at the time had been rather young, no older then 25, baby-faced and with a large majority of his life still ahead of him. He had soon become friends with the Finn who had always been carrying the small fish in the bowl as long as he could remember. The pair had had a joke about how a fish was supposed to lead him to his soul mate since it couldn't go anywhere.

It wasn't until a year ago that the fish who he had affectionately called Bluey, due to its blue scales, had started acting strange, doing a verity flips and tricks it had never done before. Then, one day, while Sebastian was in the store a small Koala has come rushing in and was instantly interested in the fish. To say that the Finn was utterly enthralled by the person the Koala belonged to would be an understatement.

Tiffany Cromwell, who had been on a simple trip to Germany for the holidays, had flown all the way from Adelaide in Australia and after meeting for the first time, the pair were instantly a hit and not too long after she had moved to Germany and since then the pair were happy as pie.

"The usual?" Valtteri asks in his melodic accent, to which Sebastian nods softly.

"Yes please."

The Finn comes back with a glass of thick red wine matured from the vines which he hands to him with a small grin. Sebastian rolls his eyes affectionately when Valtteri moves over and gives Tiffany an affectionate little kiss on his way back.

Sebastian was in the middle of his drink when he notices something... Odd. Eva had been acting strange for days. Far more playful and excitable. Before the German has any time to comprehend the little wolf is dashing out of the shop. He frowns and apologies before quickly moving out of the shop and after the small wolf, his shopping long forgotten.

Valtteri turns to gaze at Tiffany with a knowing smile. "It's about time."

\-----

Sebastian chases the little wolf down to the next town down the route down to a little bar tucked out-of-the-way.

He gently pushes open the door and watches a small Arctic fox approach Eva, the pair lunging in front of one another, tails wagging wildly as they played with one another.

The entire place was seemingly empty other than the two Sprites.

"Hello, is anyone here?" He asks, expecting no reply.

"Who's there?"

Sebastian's deep blue eyes meet pale, pale greens and blues and a strikingly handsome figure. Something seemed to click. Something was right.

"My name is Sebastian." He answers with a friendly smile, of which made the strange handsome man shy.

"Kimi." He tells him in return, Sebastian stepping closer to him with a small smile.

"A...are you... My soul mate?"

\-----

A few weeks pass and the pair hit it off entirely, the cold appearing Finn utterly melting at the German's flirtatious, happy charms. The pair was often seen exchanging kisses and their Sprites entirely enthralled with one another. They were one. And never to be separated.

Kimi comes along to Sebastian's house one day, a bunch of flowers in his hands as he waits at the door, greeting him with a fond little kiss. 

The pair had been curled together, watching a little movie as their Sprites slept.

It was quiet, Sebastian barely caught it. "I love you."

The German's heart skipped a beat or five.

"I love you too."

\----

A few years pass and the pair had gotten engaged and said I do. Eva had stolen the show, making everyone giggle with her little howls of enjoyment the entire time. Gold bands sparkled on their hands, a promise of an eternal life.

And it all had begun with Eva leading him right to where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated


End file.
